1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a light emitting diode and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is consisted of a p-type GaN layer, an n-type GaN layer and an active layer located between the p-type GaN layer and the n-type GaN layer.
The LED is lighting when a current flows through the active layer, therefore, the lighting efficiency of the LED is affected by the distribution of the current in the LED.